Le fanatique
by blutac
Summary: Oneshot sur la relation entre Lee et Sakura . Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fans de Rock Lee .


**Auteur: **Blutac

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ne m'appartient pas .

**Genre: **Général, indéfinissable.

**Note de l'auteur : **Ceci est un Oneshot sur la relation Lee/Sakura, c'est une fic assez personnel .

-Je m'excuse d'avance pour mon orthographe catastrophique .

* * *

Tes cheveux roses qui virevoltent dans le vent, ta démarche gracieuse, cette lueur d'intelligence dans tes yeux émeraudes; qui ne tomberait pas amoureux de toi au premier regard ? Moi j'ai tout de suite succombé, dés notre première rencontre, j'ai tout de suite su que tu étais la femme de ma vie . Suivant les conseils de Gai sensei je n'ai pas hésité à me déclarer, après tout j'avais la force et le courage de la jeunesse flamboyante avec moi ! Ta réaction n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, un air de dégoût s'est dessiné sur ton doux visage, mais sa ne m'a pas découragé pour autant .

Des sourcils touffus, une coupe de cheveux ringarde, et ton horrible pyjama vert, comment une tel personne pouvait exister ? Moi qui était sans cesse en présence du beau, du magnifique, de l'éblouissant Sasuke, je ne pensais pas rencontrer un jour son total opposé, en l'occurrence toi . Malheureusement, il faut croire que je t'ai tapé dans l'œil, tu rougissais et te mettais à sourire comme un débile en ma présence. J'étais gênée, horriblement gênée, surtout quand tu t'es déclaré, n'étant pas une fille cruelle je ne t'ai pas rembarré méchamment, même si je ne pouvais réprimer un air de dégoût à la pensée que tu me chérisses autant .

Depuis ma petite enfance, je m'oblige à constamment positiver, tu n'étais pas tombé amoureuse de moi malgré mes mots pleins de passion pour toi, et bien tant pis, je n'abandonnerais pas. Tu es la première fille à laquelle je m'intéresse, et ne connaissant que peu le mode de pensée féminin, j'ai tout simplement décidé de faire de Tenten ma confidente . Elle me donna quelque conseils avisés, tel que te traiter avec respect, adopter une attitude classe, et me mettre en valeur . Je mis à exécution sans plus attendre, ses précieux préceptes, je prenais des poses « cool » et « classe » en ta présence, je te lançais des sourires charmeurs . J'étais sûr de pouvoir te faire succomber .

J'ai toujours été trop gentille, étant profondément complexée durant ma petite enfance, je ne pouvais pas me montrer cruelle avec toi, mais bien mal m'en pris. Malgré mon air dégoûté et méprisant à ton égard, ça n'a pas refroidis tes ardeurs, bien au contraire, tu avais l'air de prendre cela comme un défit personnel . Dans les jours qui suivirent, tu t'arrangeais pour te trouver là où j'allais, et tu mettais alors en scène ta « parade nuptiale » . D'immonde figure de Tai-jutsu, et des sourires qui se voulaient apparemment séduisants, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ce spectacle pouvait être ignoble pour moi . Avec le temps tu t'es heureusement calmé, t'accommodant de simples observations plus ou moins discrètes, mais ton regard en disait long .

Mon plan était un échec, j'étais pourtant sûr de mon coup, je m'entraînais à sourire devant la glace, je demandais même conseil à Neji pour savoir comment avoir la classe, évidemment le seul conseil qu'il me donna, c'est que c'était un talent inné en me méprisant du regard, ce qui ne m'aida pas trop…Avec Tenten, nous avons beaucoup réfléchit à une nouvelle tactique, elle me conseilla alors de jouer les « froids », je devais faire en sorte de t'ignorer pour attirer ton attention, mais sa ne marchait pas , je ne pouvais m'empêcher de te dévorer des yeux. Tenten, devant mon désarrois pris finalement l'initiative de te parler .

Un jour où j'étais bien tranquillement entrain de m'extasier devant les performances de Sasuke-kun, ta coéquipière vint me parler . Elle m'expliqua à quel point tu te consumais d'amour pour moi, que tu rêvais de moi, que ta plus grande joie serait de sortir avec moi . C'était bien beau tout sa, mais moi je n'étais pas amoureuse de toi, j'avais vaguement de la peine pour toi qui courrait après de telles chimères. Après tout je pouvais comprendre, j'étais dans une situation similaire, mais l'idée d'avoir une relation avec toi me répugnais totalement . J'en discutais avec Ino et Hinata, qui ne trouvèrent rien de mieux que de se moquer de moi . Ino sortit l'idée saugrenue que tu avais sûrement ériger un hôtel en mon honneur, avec photos et cierges et que tu ramassais peut être mes cheveux pour les rassembler en une mèche que tu chérissais par-dessus tout, j'étais mortifiée .

Les choses ont fini par empirer, tu faisais tout pour m'esquiver, tu tournais la tête dés que tu me voyais . Quand je te rencontrais en compagnie de tes amies, elles me lançaient des regards amusés, en essayant vaguement de cacher leur fou rire . J'étais totalement déprimé, que faire, à cause de mon acharnement tu avais fini par me détester, c'était insupportable. Je décidais de me faire oublier, même si le fait de ne plus te voir me donnais mal au cœur . J'appris plus tard que toi et tes copines m'aviez donner un surnom « le fanatique » , raison de plus pour lâcher prise me direz vous, mais mon amour était trop fort . Je continuais de te regarder, de loin sans me faire remarquer, évitant ainsi les railleries des nos camarades . Puis j'eus un espoir, Sasuke mon rival en amour, était finalement parti, peut être que maintenant tu allais enfin l'oublier, et me regarder un peu ? Les années passèrent, j'étais patient, tu finirais bien par me remarquer . Avec le temps tu avais embellie, j'étais toujours aussi subjugué par ta beauté . Mais voilà, moi je n'ai pas changé, et ton regard non plus, Naruto lui est revenu après trois ans d'entraînement . Et là je l'ai bien vu, à ta manière de le fixer, pour lui tes sentiments avaient changé, mais malheureusement pas pour moi .

Fin

* * *

Blutac : Voilà court OS, je me suis inspirée d'une expérience personnelle pour l'écrire .

Naruto l'air goguenard : Ah ouai, t'étais fan de quelqu'un et tu t'es faite rembarée !!!

Sasuke : Sa m'étonnes pas trop…

Blutac : Bande de mécréants, c'était absolument pas ça, j'ai été fanatisé, pas le contraire !

Sasuke : Toi un fan ? Il existe donc des gens encore plus cinglés que toi …

Blutac :… Toi tu vas souffrir dans la prochaine fic !

Reviews ?


End file.
